1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a medical robot system that improves safety of robotic surgery and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robotic surgery is a type of surgery that a medical professional (e.g., a surgeon or doctor) performs while controlling a robot to move a surgical instrument and is applied to various medical fields including surgery.
Generally, a medical robot system includes a robot including a robot arm and a console for an operator (e.g., a medical professional) to control the motion of the robot. An operator may directly move the robot arm having a surgical instrument or remotely control a motion of the robot arm through manipulation of an input unit provided in the console to incise or stitch a region for a surgical operation on a patient.
However, such a conventional medical robot system does not guarantee the safety of an incised region of the patient. Specifically, when the operator inserts the surgical instrument into the incised region of the patient and incises or stitches a region for surgery, the conventional medical robot system does not provide a location of the surgical instrument in the incised region.
For this reason, the operator does not know the location of the surgical instrument in the incised region while controlling a motion of the robot arm, and therefore, the incised region of the patient may be injured during surgery.
Also, the doctor may have difficulty controlling motion of the robot or the robot arm so as not to injure the incised region of the patient, and therefore, fatigue due to the use of the surgical robot may increase, which may result in an operator error during performance of the surgery.